


candlelight dinner for two

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, domesticated!Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus comes home to Alec cooking them a romantic dinner... followed by foot massages and watching Glee reruns.





	candlelight dinner for two

After an entire day of being out on business, Magnus finally portals back to his loft. However, the moment he gets in, the scent of something cooking tickles his nostrils. With his forehead wrinkled in confusion, he looks in the direction of the kitchen. After all, Jace had long moved out and Alec had texted him to say he would be busy about this time so---

In stealthy steps and on guard, Magnus heads towards the sound of pots and utensils clinking against each other and against the counter. When he finally reaches the kitchen his eyes widen at seeing Alec nimbly moving from cupboards to the stove to the refrigerator and over the sink – a rhythmic bounce in his steps to the beat of 90s pop playing on the kitchen radio. 

And all of a sudden, Magnus is famished.

“Oh”, Alec greets, widely smiling upon seeing him, “Welcome Home”. 

That line alone gives Magnus butterflies and the warmth of home.

“I’m home”, he replies, still in obvious awe by the pleasant surprise in his kitchen. “And you’re cooking”.  

“That I am”.

The dinner table is already set with plates, a bottle of wine and two candles. Magnus walks closer, “Is that…?”

“Steak? Yes”, Alec answers as though on prompt, grinning at being proud for knowing Magnus’s palate. “And it’s ready. Go wash your hands”.

It’s impossible for Magnus to contain his smile – not with all this happiness Alec gives him and in a slow peaceful motion, he can already feel all the dead-weight from his day slowly disappearing.

Alec pours them wine before taking his seat, “crap. I forgot to light the candles”, he sighs, about to leave his seat.

Magnus stops him however, “I’ve got this”, and with the snap of fingers, their candlelight dinner starts.

Alec smirks at him, “Thanks. What would you do without magic?”

“I wouldn’t be me without my magic”, winking.

Alec rolls his eyes, “I bet you wouldn’t”, a soft smile on his lips gesturing Magnus to, “go on. Dig in”.

When Magnus cuts through his steak, the aroma that hits him is enough to send him on a hunger rampage. When he looks up, Alec is looking back at him with a cocky grin.

“I think I seasoned it to your liking”, he proudly beams.

Magnus takes his time to bite and chew and savour and internalise Alec’s thoughtfulness and hard work - his eyes closing enjoying everything - the tender meat on his tongue and the aroma of spices used. He’s overjoyed that Alec had prepared all this for him.

“Try the wine”, Alec suggests, keenly watching while Magnus takes a sip.

“Mmm, it’s perfect", nodding approval, "Everything is perfect”.

It's almost unnoticeable but Magnus doesn't miss Alec’s relieved sigh and satisfied grin which also makes Magnus’s heart heave with a special sort of happiness.

“Alexander, thank you for doing this for me”.

“No problem. But I also wanted to show off my cool side”.

Magnus laughs, drinking more wine and eating more meat and vegetables, “You mean because you’re always such a grumpy cat?”

“Hey, be nice. I’m feeding you right now”.

Magnus answers with a laugh, wiggling his nose - an act he’s well aware Alec is weak against.  

“Cats really are manipulative creatures”, Alec snickers, getting up to refill Magnus’s glass with wine, “how was your day?”

“I spent half of it resisting that urge of turning people into potatoes”.

Alec chuckles, “that bad, huh?”

“It was terrible. But nothing a candlelight dinner with my favourite person can’t solve”.

Alec is all smiles, pleased that he could help Magnus relax even for a bit.

“And how was your day, Alexander? You said you would be busy around this time. Cancelled meetings?”

When Alec’s eyes gesture towards the table of food, Magnus is soon on his feet, walking over to Alec. “Alexander, you never cease to amaze me”, pulling the chair out and seating himself on Alec’s lap.

Alec holds him around the waist in reply, smiling up at him so Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck and kisses him – a kiss tasting of grilled spicy steak, red wine and thankfulness.  

They do the dishes together but Alec insists on cleaning the table alone while Magnus go take a shower.

In time, they’re both in the living room sitting on either end of the sofa - massaging each other’s feet while chatting and laughing over Glee reruns.

It doesn’t take long however, for their chatting and laughter to die down and the TV switched to sleep mode - a blanket thrown over their entwined feet - Magnus out cold in Alec's arms.

Soon after, Chairman walks in, looks up at their faces and meows - and like the most natural thing, jumps up between them, and falls asleep too.  

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
